


10x01

by MissJCM



Series: NCIS 10x01 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched the first episode of season 10 and I pictured it a little bit more like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x01

I recently watched the first episode of the 10th season of NCIS and I felt it wasn’t completely what I expected. So I’m gonna write what I think it should have been like for Tony and Ziva in the elevator.

Tony and Ziva open their eyes to find they are hugging each other. Tony has his hand on her hand and as they are laying on the floor Ziva realizes he was protecting her. There was an explosion, they don’t know anything or if anyone’s dead or alive. The heat keeps increasing and the time passes, after a while they’re still on the floor, afraid to move. They finally sit down and remove their jackets, they try to find a away out, but it seems the elevator is stuck under some debriefs. They give up and sit there, looking at each other, too afraid to say what they are both thinking “the bomb went off, there could be no survivors”. Time keeps passing and Tony decides to speak “Ziva…” he waits for a response and she says “yeah Tony.” He looks at her with a crooked smile and says “we might have to repopulate the earth” she smiles lightly and says “too soon, Tony, too soon.” 

Time keeps passing, they’ve been there for a couple of hours and Tony decides to say something again “We should discuss Paris”. Ziva’s caught of guard and all that comes out is “I loved Paris”. Tony smiles and agrees with her. And goes on saying “I do like, you know? I wish Paris would not stay in Paris. That night was amazing and I want that again.” Ziva smiles and says “Me too, but we can’t. Gibbs’ rules”.

Silent sets again, but not long, after just a couple minutes Tony gets up and yells “why? Why do we care about that? I mean I like you, you like. What’s the problem with that?”. Silent sets again, this time for longer. This time is Ziva who breaks it by saying “It can’t happen” she seemed sad saying it, so Tony got up, again and yelled “Anyone has a problem with this thing between us? Speak now or forever old.” Ziva smiles and says “Tony, it’s not gonna happen.” He feels sad and pulls her up and yells “Why the hell not?! I love you dammit.” 

Realizing what just happens Ziva says “I love you too”. They both smile and Kiss. And all of a sudden the door opens and Abby appears “ohhh, you’re safe. ups, sorry, your secretes safe with me”. They leave the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/post/38493944666


End file.
